A Crazy Life
by macandcheeze-its
Summary: Its a crossover Between House M.D and Degrassi: The Next Generation.


**A/N: This is going to be a…lets go with 'odd' story. It's a House M.D. and Degrassi: The Next Generation crossover, not exactly your most common story. The first couple of chapters are probably going to be pretty short…because I'm not all too positive where this story is going. Well, read on and be happy my readers!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story…unless you've never heard of them. sighs Oh how I wish I owned them… then all my wildest dreams would come true…

Dr. Cameron woke up in not exactly the greatest of moods. She got up, ran, showered, did all her morning rituals and what not, and then left for work. When she got there Dr. House was in the conference room.

"You're late."

"So sue me House."

"Somebody's crabby. Didn't get any last night?"

"Oh, you know me too well, House. Whatever will I do?"

"Well, I'd offer to help you out, but-" He was cut off by Cuddy walking into the room.

"HOUSE!! Clinic, NOW!"

"But mom! I'm not done playing with Dr. Cameron yet!"

"Well, you'll have to resume your little play date later. As it is, I'm sure Dr. Cameron has some paper work she wants to get done, unlike you, who needs to be in the clinic, oh, about… 2 hours ago!"

"Fine!" House says as he leaves. "But, I'll be back! You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Oh joy." She says.

House just sneers as he leaves.

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy! I'm not exactly in the best mood right now, and he wasn't helping."

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that my sister is leaving her son with me while she goes to rehab, she's an alcoholic, and she doesn't trust her ex-husband with him, so I get him."

"Wow, how old is he?"

"Seventeen…"

"Oh! Well, at least he isn't like 5 or something!"

"Yeah…I'd almost rather he was…"

"Why on earth for?"

"He's kind of…rebellious, and he has a bad temper. He had to go live with his brother once because he got into a fight and deafened a kid!"

"Wow! Well, I send my best wishes!"

"Thanks…by the way, I have to go to the airport at noon to pick him up, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Where's he gonna go after though?"

"That's the other thing. I don't quite trust him enough to just leave him at my place so, I was wondering if he could came back to work with me. It'll just be today, he goes back to school tomorrow."

"Uhh…since you're such a good Dr. and all, I guess so, but only for today!"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's fine…well, I've got to go. Good luck!" Cuddy says as she walks through the door. Dr. Cameron watches as house comes out of the hall closet, makes sure Cuddy can't see him, and then hobbles into the conference room.  
"So, I heard about your little predicament."

"How could you hear us? I thought you were-?" She says, looking confused.

"Never mind that. So, where does your nephew live?"

"Canada. Why?"

"Because, I have a niece, Emma, coming to me from Canada, also. Would you mind picking her up for me? She's 16."

"Ugh. I guess since I'll already be there, I might as well."

"Ok, thanks."  
"Did you just say Thank you?"

"No, I said Thanks, see, no you, just an 's'"

"Whatever."  
Dr. Wilson comes in.

"Cameron, did I just hear that you were going to the air port?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, I have a niece and nephew, Jay and Manny, both from different sides of the family, Jay is 18, Manny is 16, coming in from Canada, and I'm really busy today, do you think you could pick them up for me?"

"Uh…sure, why not?"

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Well, I better get going. I'll drop them off at your office, is that alright?"

"Yes, its fine."  
Just then, Foreman and Chase enter the conference room. Foreman opens his mouth to speak.

"Wait!!" Cameron shouts. Foreman looks puzzled. Cameron continues.

"Please do NOT tell me you have relatives coming in from Canada today that need to be picked up!"

"No… I don't think so…WAIT!! I almost forgot! I do! My nephew Jimmy is coming in! He just got out of his wheel chair and his parents thought he should go for his physical therapy here. He's 17. Can you pick him up for me?"  
Cameron's voice is strained.  
"Well, I'm going to need to borrow my neighbor's van, but I guess I can do it. Chase, do you need me to pick someone up?"  
Chase looks thoughtful, then it clicks.

"Yes! I have my niece Mia and her daughter coming in! Her daughter is about two and she is…I think she's just turned 17."

They all look at him.

"17? She was 15, when she had her daughter?"

"Yes, she was. It was rape, she went to therapy and all so she's a lot better now."

"Wow. Well, I'll pick them all up. Now, I'm leaving before someone else asks me to pick up their family members. First I need letters to each of them with permission for me to pick them up so they don't go all freaky on me."


End file.
